Her First
by TheGreenBook
Summary: She'll never forget her first... This is a one shot which contains M rated content. Jace makes an offer to someone in need of release. Please read, enjoy, and review!


**Author's Note: Welcome to my new smutty one shot. I don't have a lot to say about it. I was inspired to write it and here it is. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is a work of fiction based on the characters in Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments series. No money is being made on this work. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. I will accept critiques but not flames. Reviews are most definitely encouraged. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her First<strong>

His tongue was warm against her skin; his lips were soft and moist. He was down between her knees, all blonde hair and golden eyes, the boy she would have never wanted to be with. He didn't look the way he used to: something about the last year had changed him in ways that weren't just mental. He grew taller, and started carrying himself with his shoulders wide and squared, like a man. His body refined itself, becoming more like that of a warrior, of someone who would risk life and death for people he didn't even know.

She couldn't help but notice the way he started to regard her. Before, she was a little girl, someone who needed protected. Then one day they were training, unsupervised, and she had knocked his legs out from under him with a well placed kick. He had fallen to the floor, and she had her arm around his neck, cutting off the air to his lungs before she even realized she was strong enough to kill him. Sometime in the last year, she had grown as well.

It started then. They tried denying it, but it was there in every smoldering look he gave her from behind a cup of coffee or the smirk whenever he thought no one else was looking. She smelled it on his breath one night when he knocked on her bedroom door at the Institute and she opened it. He had been out drinking and his eyes were glassy. His skin smelled of car exhaust, tobacco smoke, and city, like a hundred thousand souls living shoulder to shoulder. That night, he didn't speak to her, just leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, hard, passionate, taking her breath away when she least expected anyone to.

She stood at her door for nearly ten minutes after that, running her fingers over her lips, thinking about how she never tasted alcohol that sweet. He was back the next night, and the night after that, just to kiss her without ever saying a word. They never did anything, always stopping it before it got to close, but Jace made her want more. Whenever he was close to her, her skin felt hot, burning with an unseen blush. Some nights, she woke up sweating and tangled in her covers, her hands running over her body and down between her legs as she thought about his hands on her, his body, hot and naked, against hers. She ached for a release, for an orgasm she only wanted from him. When she asked him, "had he ever…?" he just smiled and shrugged. She could never tell the truth from a lie with him, and didn't bother to ask.

He made her an offer she couldn't refuse, which brought them to here and now, with her lying on her bed dressed in panties, her bra recently removed. He was shirtless but wearing blue jeans. White scars of runes and wounds twisted down his chest and felt rough whenever she ran her fingers over them. He made a soft noise when she touched the scars and exhaled warm air against the inside of her thigh as his left hand moved her legs further apart and bent her right knee up so that her foot was planted on the bed. He slipped his fingers into her panties, then pulled them down and tossed them onto the bedroom floor.

"You'll have to give me feedback," Jace said. "I'm new at this. Usually…" She nodded. That was why she asked this of him, because he knew enough to care about what happened between them, but was jaded enough to not care too much.

Jace smiled and licked further down her legs, following her with fingers, touching her soft and gently. He wet his lips, and then flicked his tongue against her clit, once. She cried out, nearly laughing, and he put a hand on her lower stomach to keep her still, casting a worried glance at the door. It wasn't like anyone would hear, but all the same, it was best to be quiet.

"It's supposed to feel good," Jace explained, and licked her again.

This time she gasped, then lay still. Jace twirled his fingers over his stomach as his tongue moved against her. His eyes flickered closed, his face taking on a serene look. His hair felt soft against her inner thighs, igniting nerves beneath her skin. Her lower stomach started to feel warm beneath Jace's hand. Her hips began to move on their own as she gently rubbed herself against Jace's tongue. He moaned and the vibrations sent shockwaves straight up her spine. She grabbed him by the hair, thinking she could wrench him away, if only she wanted to.

Jace pushed her other knee up so that her feet were each planted in the bed. Her back felt hot and sweaty against the cotton covers. Jace's skin was touched with just a bit moisture from the warm bedroom. His licks seemed to deepen and draw more out of her: she felt weak in one second, strong in the next, as the muscles in her stomach tensed with pressure, aching for release.

So this was how it felt.

Jace gasped several times and kept licking, his tongue swirling, searching for the right spot, concentrating on it, then moving to another, working her into a frenzy. Her heels pushed into the bed, bracing, and she dug her nails into his scalp as he swirled his tongue around, licking hard and slow, pressing hard and just flicking his tongue, forcing her closer to the edge with every sensual kiss. This couldn't have been his first time doing this.

Her breathing had somehow become strained, her heart beating at an accelerated cadence. She felt hot between her legs, so hot, she feared she might crack open and fall to pieces. Jace was moaning against her, and watching her beneath half lidded eyes. She closed her eyes then, just as a shockwave ripped through her, causing her to cry out as her body shook with waves of pleasure and just a tiny bit of pain. Jace flicked his tongue against her a little more, just to torture a little more of the orgasm out of her, before he pulled away and smiled.

Her knees fell to the side, and then she pulled her legs up and held them to her chest as her body shivered. Jace crawled up beside her and put an arm around her.

"It's crazy the first time, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded. It was crazy, and more over, it was the single most personal thing she ever did with another person. She couldn't regret it, not something that felt that spectacular. Jace pulled her body against him, and she felt his cock, stiff in his jeans. She was still panting as her heart pounded, yet she wanted more, and felt like she needed something inside of her, someone between her legs, holding her in his arms.

"Do you want to…?" She asked.

"I don't have a condom, and besides…" He didn't have to say it. That wasn't the sort of thing either were ready to do, much as they both wanted it. It would have been easy to rush into it the way they did this, which was why she never thought about doing it, not with Jace, anyway. "Just don't tell Alec, okay? I just don't want to have to explain…"

"I would never tell my brother about this," she said, matter of fact, the way she always was.

"Thank the Angel," Jace mumbled, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review? <strong>


End file.
